Battle of the Dragons
Battle of the Dragons is the 114th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (Ink & Paint DVD booklet description: Summoned by Granamyr, He-Man and Man-At-Arms fly in the Wind Raider to Darksmoke. Unbeknownst to all, the evil dragon Morningstar wishes to incite a war between dragons and humans so that he can conquer Eternia for himself. Morningstar uses a magical Ice Crystal to put out Granamyr's flame, greatly weakening the dragon. When Granamyr arises Morningstar blames the incident on two unnamed humans, and convinces the young impulsive dragons to join him in attacking the Eternians, once again igniting the hatred between dragons and humans...) Synopsis Moral Man-At-Arms: "Today, I want to talk to you about winning... and losing. When Granamyr had his fiery tug-of-war with another dragon, he won fair and square, and stopped. He let go, because as soon as you take advantage of being a winner, you've really lost. Remember: it's important to be a good loser, but sometimes it's just as important to know hot to be a good winner. Winning is no excuse for bad manners. See you next time." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko Allies *Granamyr Villains *Morning Star *Targon Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Granamyr * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms and Morningstar * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Targon, Pitt of Shadows Griffins and unnamed peasant and dragons * Erika Scheimer as Peasant girl Behind the Scenes *Script was approved August 31, 1984 and final script revision was done September 20, 1984. *Act 1 originally ended with the following ominous line from Morningstar: "The day of dragon rule has arrived!" *Morningstar is a title (and by some considered the last name) of Lucifer, the dragon who incited a war between the angels and then fell from Heaven to become Satan in the Biblical Apocalypse/Revelation (Ch. 12). Straczynski often uses religious content, parallels, or imagery in his work, and thus the name was likely intentionally used to show Morningstar as a decidedly evil dragon and illustrate the immense dangers of sowing dischord through deception. *This episode was release on VHS video in the UK together with Happy Birthday Roboto. Continuity *The design of Morningstar first appeared as unused concept art for a dragon in The Dragon Invasion by Charles Zembillas . *The design for the Ice Spider was first seen as Slush in The Region of Ice. *There are two distinct types of dragons in this story, one of which are red colored versions of those that first appeared in The Dragon Invasion. *Animated sequences of Orko flying around after losing control of his enhanced powers were used in the "I Have the Power" music video created in conjunction with The Secret of the Sword. Gallery Battle Dragons 01.png Battle Dragons 02.gif Battle Dragons 03.png Battle Dragons 04.png Battle Dragons 05.png Battle Dragons 06.png Battle Dragons 07.png Battle Dragons 08.png Battle Dragons 09.png Battle Dragons 11.png Battle Dragons 10.png Battle Dragons 12.png Battle Dragons 13.gif Battle Dragons 14.png Battle Dragons 15.gif External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Good, wise, brave... *The terms of the treaty... *...the madness... Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes Category:Episode articles without images